1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium having stored thereon a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus displaying a predetermined operation target character appearing in a virtual game space, a game system, and a game control method, and more particularly to a computer readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon, a game system, and a game control method which control the motion of an operation target character in accordance with operation data outputted from a predetermined input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been various types of video games to be played on a video game apparatus. Examples of the video games are a role-playing game, or an action game. As to the role-playing game, for example, there is known a game program in which, during the game progress, a clue is displayed as a help action for a player who cannot solve a riddle and comes to a stalemate in the game progress (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-200351). In the game program, a clue message is displayed in the vicinity of a location where a special action can be performed when a character capable of performing the special action is not in a party (group of player characters operated by the player).
However, the above game program conventionally has the following problem. The above-described clue display is useful for a role-playing game (also referred to as RPG). However, for an action game, for example, highly complicated action operation is required, generally, as compared to the RPG or the like in order to operate the player character to perform a jump operation, an enemy attack operation, or the like. Therefore, even if a clue for solving a game is displayed in the form of character information, whether or not the player can proceed to the next game stage may depend on the player's skill.
In this regard, there is considered a method of utilizing previously arranged data for operating the player character. For example, a game developer operates the player character to advance the game stage, and data of the operation is recorded and stored, as automatic operation data, in a game disc or the like to be marketed. Then, when the player comes to a stalemate in a stage of the game, the automatic operation data controls a motion of the player character, thereby advancing the game. Use of this method can prevent a case where the player comes to a stalemate and cannot proceed forward, however, it lowers the difficulty level of the game significantly, and allows the player to easily clear the game, resulting in a decrease in fun of the game. That is, the method has a problem of causing the player to easily lose interest in the game.